Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
Background
Speech recognition is processing for converting the content of utterance indicated by recorded speech to machine-processable text information. It has been hitherto known that recognition accuracy is affected by various use environments. The use environments which affect recognition accuracy include the ambient acoustic environment, such as noise or reverberation, the purpose of speech recognition, and the like. A word dictionary is data which includes words to be candidates of recognition results, and may form part of data for speech recognition.
A use environment is different according to a scene or a situation in which speech recognition is used. For example, a vocabulary to be used is different according to the purpose of use of speech recognition, a field to be handled, or the like. When an operation of a predetermined instrument is intended, a vocabulary mainly including an operation command is enough; however, when a specific particular field is handled, a general-purpose word dictionary is not enough, and a vocabulary in that field is required. In addition, the level of noise, such as engine sound or air-conditioning sound, is generally higher in a vehicle interior than in an office; however, in many cases, a noise source is obvious in the vehicle interior. For this reason, it is not realistic to prepare various control parameters or databases which can be applied to all use environments.
Accordingly, it has been suggested that a speech recognition database to be used among a plurality of speech recognition databases set in advance is switched according to recognized words. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-181485 describes a speech recognition device which analyzes at least a part of input utterance data using a speech database and switches a speech database for use in analysis using a result obtained by analysis. The speech recognition device reanalyzes input utterance data by comparison with speech data in the switched speech database.